rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThatKidFromEnglishClass/I heard we could use Blogs for fics so here I go; Have a white rose au
WIP? Ruby sat on her bed looking down at Weiss, who was fixated on her reflection in a mirror. Weiss had been fixing her hair and "trying to look nice". Ruby didn't buy it, in her opinion Weiss always looked nice, Weiss didn't see herself how Ruby saw her it seemed. Ruby hung her head from her bunk, "Hey Weiss! Wanna go get some ice cream?" Weiss glanced past her mirror, looking at the upside down face of a grinning Ruby in front of her. She frowned and pushed Ruby's face, "Not now Ruby, I'm Busy..." Ruby frowned and pulled her head back up. She sat on her bed and crossed her arms with a pouting face as she began mumbling, "You're always busy..." Weiss was always busy, it was true. Sometimes she was too occupied doing little things like applying makeup or brushing her hair. This was, in fact, what she was doing now. Ruby liked Weiss, she really liked Weiss. She knew Weiss didn't care though... All Weiss ever did was have small chats with Ruby or scold her for being such a dolt. Ruby never understood why Weiss was so hard on herself. She was always trying to be perfect... trying to be something that she already was... It drove Ruby mad. An offer to lend a hand? Weiss pushed her away. A tip for her style for the day? Pushed away. A date? Pushed away. Study buddies? Never. Ruby did like her though. They'd been the only ones in the room for the past hour. The awkward silence seemed to be the only thing in the room, aside from Ruby's occasional attempts to talk with Weiss, Ruby being rejected, and Weiss grumbling. 10:46 pm... Where was everybody? Ruby lied down on her bed and gazed up at the blank ceiling in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly the door creaked open and Ruby shot up. In walked Blake, her hair was slightly messy, she carried a few bags, and she was breathing slightly heavily. Weiss glanced up from her mirror to see who arrived. She examined Blake's state as walked over to her bunk, dropped her bags, and collapsed onto her bed. She was laying there for about 3 minutes until she finally reached a normal breathing level again and she sat up a bit. "What happened to you?" Weiss asked. Blake looked at her, "Well, me and Yang were ''running the errands for the team... Then a few of her friends from god knows where come up and invited her to a party. She quickly said yes, left me with all the bags, and left. I was stuck running around like a chicken without a head getting the rest of the items on the list you all made before all the stores closed for the night... Then I had to catch a bus going to the shuttle for Beacon, making both at last second, luckily... And here I am..." Blake sighed. "What is it with her and parties?" Weiss said, glancing up at Ruby's bunk. Ruby knew the only reason she was asking her and not Blake was because Ruby ''was Yang's sister. "Just an interest of hers..." Ruby said with a shrug. "Helpful..." Weiss rolled her eyes and looked away. Category:Blog posts